An Avenger's Ambition
by lifes-2-short
Summary: Sasuke kills Itachi and helps brings back Hinata after she was kidnapped by the Akatsuki. Unfortunately, Hinata loved Itachi. What will happen when she's placed under house arrest with Sasuke?


**A/N**: So here it is; my second time **rewriting** this story. First of all, I would like to apologize to my readers who have been waiting for almost 2 years for this update. Things got in the way, but you can read more about that in my profile. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed this story, and those who will continue to do so.

* * *

"All sins have their origin in a sense of inferiority otherwise called ambition."

_- Cesare Pavese _

* * *

**Chapter One: Things Fall Apart**

It all came down to this.

He hid in the shadows of the trees, prowling and glowering at his prey. The flames from the campfire flickered in his dark eyes. He wrapped his shaking fingers around his katana, prepared for any sudden movements. A bead of sweat rolled down the sides of his temples. In the distance, a pack of wolves howled at the moon.

As hard as it was to admit it, he was nervous. He could feel the quickening thrusts of his heart as each second past by.

But, Sasuke was ready.

* * *

Itachi glared up in the trees. He had sensed the peculiar, but familiar chakra hours ago. He was here, and _he_ was ready.

"Itachi?" A small voice asked.

Itachi broke from his trance and looked at Hinata. "Yes?"

She gave a small frown and wrapped the blanket tighter around herself. "Is something wrong? You seem irritated."

Itachi looked up into the trees again and back at her. He gave a small smile. "It's nothing."

She raised an eyebrow, not believing his words.

He walked over to her and pressed his lips to her forehead for a long time, taking in her scent. _If only I could make this last…_

"You should get some sleep. You're going to have to travel a long ways tomorrow," he said when he pulled away.

She beamed at him. "Yes."

Hinata slipped off her shoes and climbed into the sleeping bag at her foot.

The wood in the fire popped and cackled. The flames illuminated her worried face. "What about you?"

Itachi stared into the distance. "I'm going to patrol the area for a while."

Hinata bit her lip. "Okay."

Itachi stooped to the ground, ready to launch himself into the woods.

"I love you."

He froze for a moment. "I know." Without another word, he disappeared into the night.

Hinata tugged the blanket over her head. A small tear slipped from her Hyuga eyes and she whimpered.

She had sensed it too.

* * *

"You can come out now," Itachi called. "We're all alone."

They were in a grass clearing, surrounded by a circle of trees. A cold wind had snaked through the battlegrounds.

"How thoughtful of you to preserve her image of you," Sasuke taunted as he emerged from the darkness. "Out of everyone, you chose her – the last person anyone would have thought."

Itachi remained stoic. His Mangekyo glimmered in the beam of the moon.

"Tell me; did she ever see the _real_ you?"

Itachi glowered and reached in his back pocket for a kunai. "I was always me."

Sasuke pulled out his katana. "You never were."

The brothers charged, meeting each other's weapons with a clash.

* * *

_Hinata's Dream_

_She was naked in a field of snow. She didn't know how long she had been here, but the sky had been snowing for a while now. She could almost feel the ground melt beneath her feet. She reached out a palm to catch a tender flake, watching as it disappeared in her hand. _

'_Since when did it snow in June?" she thought. _

_She took in her surroundings. _

'_Hello?' she yelled out. 'Is anybody here?' _

_Only her echoes answered her and she inferred that there was no one for miles. _

_Hinata heard a sharp hiss and a dangerous rattle behind her. She turned around, forming her arms in the Gentle Fist stance._

_A rattle snake slithered and hissed in front of her, its eyes baring the Mangekyo Sharingan. _

_Hinata slowly took a step back as the snake proceeded forward. It reared its sharp fangs at her, rattling its tail. _

_Before she had time to react, it lunged at her._

'_Awaken!' It spoke. _

_End of dream sequence_

Hinata violently jerked up as a loud boom erupted in the distance. Lightning had lit up, stretching its vein-like sequence across the sky. A sudden breeze passed by, and along with it, the smell of wood burning.

"No."

She jumped up and began to run.

* * *

The air still held remnants of Amaterasu's fire. The trees that had barricaded them were nothing more than splinters now.

Sasuke collapsed on his knees from exhaustion, panting heavily. He groaned and held his bleeding shoulder. He had pushed his body to the limit, using up almost all of his chakra. His eyes were blurred from the extensive use of his Sharingan; he was going to go blind soon.

Itachi laid face down on the ground, motionless and not breathing.

If he was still (miraculously) alive, Sasuke knew he wouldn't have a chance. There were moments during the battle where a misplaced step or a miscalculated attack could have cost him. But he knew it would be this way; Sasuke had expected nothing more from his older brother.

Painfully, he crawled towards Itachi. He needed to _see_ for himself that he had killed him. Every part of his body felt like it was going to burst into a million pieces and he had to bite his tongue to keep from crying out loud.

He felt like a masochist.

With a grunt, he pulled Itachi over on his back. Even with his foggy vision, he could tell that Itachi was alive, but barely. Sasuke's chidori had created a small crater in his chest. He desperately gasped for air, coughing up blood and his eyes were dazed. Despite his injuries, he managed a smile at his little brother.

Itachi raised a cold, shaking hand and poked him in the forehead. _Just like the old days._

"Take care of her for me."

Then, almost as if it were in slow motion, Itachi's hand fell and hit the earth.

Sasuke stared at his brother, in shock. He had done it. After all these years: the rigorous training, the nightmares, the betrayals – all of it had come to this very moment. He should be ecstatic; in fact he should be jumping up and down with _joy_ right now. _But_ he _didn't_ know how to feel about it. That was it? _This_ was he had been working for? _Take care of her for me_?

"ITACHI!"

Sasuke turned his head towards the voice and tried to focus his blurred vision on the figure. He had almost forgotten that he was hurt. His body began to feel light and his head felt heavy.

"Hyuga…" he murmured as he collapsed beside his brother, finally succumbing to his injuries.

Hinata rushed over to the brothers and pushed the unconscious Sasuke aside.

She cradled Itachi's lifeless body into her arms.

"N-no," she whimpered, her tears dropping on his smiling face.

"I love you, I love you, I love you…" She whispered over and over again, holding him as close as she could to her heart.

* * *

Read and review (:


End file.
